Magic crystal for life
by utsukushi hana-chan
Summary: Koper orange itu tergeletak di depan gerbang rumahnya. Dan siapa menyangka isinya adalah sebuah boneka yang membuatnya harus terikat untuk mencari kristal kehidupan./"Kau tak boleh menolak jika kau menolak kau akan mati dengan sia-sia."/"Arghh!" / RnR minna?
1. Koper orange

**Magic crystal for life**

**Author : Utsuksuhi Hana-chan**

**Raten : T**

**Genre : adventure, Romance**

**Warning : Au, Ooc, Typo, alur kecepetan mungkin dan sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Koper orange**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tap tap tap tap_

Gadis dengan rambut indigo panjang tersebut berlari kecil, rintik-rintik hujan sudah mulai membasahi bumi sedangkan dirinya belum sampai di rumah.

Butuh keberuntungan untuk meminta hujan tak akan lebat dan gadis itu mendapatkannya. Akhirnya gerbang rumahnya yang besar namun terkesan tradisional terlihat. Sebuah koper orange terlihat di depan gerbang itu, gadis tersebut semakin mempercepat larinya hingga ia sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Koper apa ini." Gadis tersebut mengambilnya dan membawa ke dekapannya dan membuka gerbang rumahnya. Rumahnya masih berkonsep tradisional, keluarganya adalah keluarga yang terkenal di kota ini.

Gadis tersebut akhirnya sampai di kamarnya, kamar yang bernuansa lavender. Gadis tersebut segera duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan membuka koper orange tersebut.

_Cklek~ krieet~_

Akhirnya koper tersebut terbuka dengan sepenuhnya. Di dalam koper yang cukup dalam tersebut terlihat sebuah boneka seukuran bayi yang baru lahir. Terlihat sangat lucu untuk sebuah boneka. Boneka laki-laki dengan rambut pirang dan bola mata sapphire dan jangan lupa tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya.

"Terlihat seperti asli," Gumamnya sambil membelai pelan pipi boneka tersebut, kulit boneka tersebut sangatlah kenyal seprti kulit manusia asli. Gadis tersebut melihat sesuatu di samping boneka tersebut sebuah gelang dengan permata berwarna sapphire terlihat sangat indah dan gelang tersebut dapat membuat bunyi yang cukup nyaring.

"Aku pakai saja."

**SRING~**

Cahaya putih menyelimuti boneka tersebut, cahayanya tersebut semakin besar semakin besar membuat gadis tersebut ketakutan, matanya terpejam karena ia tak sanggup melihat cahaya silau tersebut dan ia juga takut akan apa yang akan ia dapatkan karena cahaya menyilaukan tersebut.

Tap

Suara kaki yang terdengar baru saja berpijak membuat gadis tersebut membuka pelan kedua matanya. Di depannya sosok laki-laki dengan postur tubuh yang tegap dan tinggi.

"Aku adalah salah satu boneka dari ke-9 dari ke-9 yang di buat oleh Harogomo Ootsutsuki, aku Naruto Uzumaki ekor 9." Gadis itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa, matanya masih saja memandang lelaki di depannya ini. Takut tentu saja hanya orang gila yang tak takut.

"Dan kau adalah rekanku untuk mencari kristal kehidupan dan kau tak bisa menolak itu karena kau telah terikat oleh gelang tersebut." Pria dengan rambut blonde tersebut berjalan menghampiri gadis yang masih terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

Sunggu gadis itu tak menyangka kalau sebuah boneka kecil dengan tubuh seukuran bayi dan kulit semulus bayi berubah menjadi seseorang laki-laki yang terlihat sangat tampan. Rambut pirang pendeknya membuatnya terlihat tegas, kedua bola matanya sapphire terlihat seperti laut. Dan juga jangan lupakan sepasang tiga garis di kedua pipinya.

Manik lavendernya semakin membelak kaget saat melihat sosok tersebut mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ja...jangan mendekat!"

"Kau tak boleh menolak jika kau menolak kau akan mati dengan sia-sia." Bisiknya lembut tepat di telinga gadis tersebut. Deru nafas gadis tersebut semakin memburu ia masih tak menyangka akan hal ini lelaki boneka tersebut berada di dekatnya, sangat dekat.

"Namamu siapa?" Ujar Naruto.

"A...aku Hinata." Naruto tersenyum kecil setelah mendengar nama dari rekannya. Ia tak sabar untuk mendapat buah kehidupan itu rasanya ini akan menjadi perjalanan panjangnya.

"Nama yang bagus, baiklah Hinata sekarang kau harus membuatkanku ramen. Aku lapar." Ucap Naruto.

"A...apa! Menjauh kau!" Teriak Hinata sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto yang masih berada di dekatnya membuat Naruto terjatuh ke belakang.

**Brugh**

"Iitai~" Ringis Naruto karena jatuh dengan tidak elitnya membentur ubin kayu yang dingin tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ah!" Naruto menatap geram Hinata.

"K-kau sangat lancang berdekatan denganku, pergi sana aku tak membutuhkanmu," Ucap Hinata, ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan takut.

"Kau tak bisa mengusirku seenakmu." Ketus Naruto. Naruto duduk bersila sambil memejamkan matanya, ia tak boleh emosi di saat seperti ini. Ia tak boleh membuat Hinata katakutan karenanya.

"Sekali aku bilang pergi ya pergi, aku tak akan menjadi rekanmu." Hinata mencoba melepaskan gelang tersebut dari tangannya namun semakin keras ia mencoba melepaskannya gelang tersebut tak lepas-lepas.

Naruto tersenyum mengejek kemudian berucap, "Kau tak akan bisa melepaskan itu."

Naruto bergumam seperti melapalkan mantra-mantra. Dan seketika tangan kiri Hinata tempat ia menyematkan gelang tersebut panas serasa seperti terbakar.

"Arghh!" Hinata memegangi tangannya. Ia memekik kesakitan, Hinata berguling di tempat tidurnya seperti cacing kepanasan karena panas dari tangannya menjadi keseluruh tubuhnya.

Naruto masih saja melapalkan mantra yang di yakinkan membuat Hinata sampai kesakitan seperti itu.

"Ba...baiklah," Ucap Hinata dengan suah payah. Naruto menyeringai kemudian menghentikan mantra yang ia baca.

"Kau kesakitan eh?" Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang masih terengah-engah di tempat tidur dengan posisinya memunggungi Naruto. Ia terlalu takut untuk melihat ke arah Naruto. Tempat tidurnya tak pernah seberantakan seperti ini, ugh abaikan tentang tempat tidurnya yang jelas keadaan Hinata saat ini tak begitu baik.

"Bodoh tentu saja sa...sakit." Hinata memejamkan matanya, tangan kanannya masih menggengam tangan kirinya yang masih terasa panas. Naruto yang sedikit iba segera menghentak pelan tangan Hinata membuat Hinata terlentang.

Tangan kiri Hinata ia gengam kemudian sesuatu berwarna hijau menyelimuti tangan Naruto. Naruto segera mengobati tangan kiri Hinata yang 'sedikit' memerah karena ulahnya dengan menyelimutinya dengan cahaya bewarna hijau tersebut.

Perlahan tangan Hinata yang merah berubah menjadi putih lagi, baik seperti semula.

"Ke...kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Hinata menatap sendu Naruto.

"Karena kau membangkang padaku." Hinata mengubah posisinya yang awalnya terlentang menjadi duduk.

"Kenapa mesti aku yang kau pilih?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Bukan aku yang memilihmu bodoh, takdir yang memilihmu Hinata." Jawab Naruto

"Tunggu aku akan membereskan tempat tidurku baru aku akan membuatkanmu ramen."

"Baiklah aku tunggu."

Setelah Hinata membereskan tempat tidurnya ia segera pergi menuju dapur di rumahnya. Jangan tanyakan kenapa teriakannya tak akan ada yang mendengarnya karena rumahnya memang sangat luas dan pasti triakannya tak kalah dengan suara-suara orang-orang yang berlatih di dojo rumahnya. Dojo khusus keluarga Hyuuga.

Saat ia melewati dojo tersebut perempuan kecil itu terlihat sangat bersemangat sekali untuk mengalahkan lawannya yang lebih besar darinya. Senyum miris ia perlihatkan saat melihat pemandangan itu, ia terlalu iri dengan adiknya yang bernama Hanabi karena ayahnya Hiashi selalu menganggapnya lemah.

Sesampainya di dapur hanya ada beberapa pekerja yang sedang menyiapkan makanan. "Buatkan aku ramen." Printah Hinata.

Salah satu juru masak tersebut mengangguk. Tapi belum selesai Hinata menghembuskan nafas leganya tangan kirinya kembali memanas. Ia tahu pasti ulah Naruto.

"Tu...tunggu biar aku saja yang memasaknya." Ucap Hinata cepat. Juru masak tersebut memandang aneh Hinata dan kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Anda harus hati-hati Hinata-sama."

"Tenang saja aku biasa memasak."

'Kenapa boneka sialan itu ingin aku yang memasaknya sih.' Gerutu Hinata sambil menaruh menma di atas ramen tersebut. Terlihat sangat lezat dengan toping yang membuat orang akan langsung kenyang jika memakannyan.

Setelah Hinata sampai di kamarnya yang ia dapatkan adalah Naruto yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidurnya. Hinata menaruh nampan yang berisi mangkuk ramen tersebut di atas meja kecil di dalam kamarnya.

"Boneka kuning cepatlah bangun." Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto keras. Naruto menggeliat pelan kemudian membuka sedikit manik sapphirenya.

"Apa ramenku sudah jadi." Naruto bangun dari tidurnya sambil mengucek kedua matanya dan langsung tersenyum sumringah melihat ramen yang tersaji di depannya sana.

"Ya, dan kau jangan sekali-kali tidur di tempat tidurku lagi." Perintah Hinata.

"Haha baiklah-baiklah, tapi satu jangan memanggilku boneka kuning lagi aku Naruto. Ingat namaku Naruto, sudahlah itadakimasu." Naruto mulai melahap ramennya dengan lahapnya. Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan apakah ia akan menuruti Naruto dan menjadi rekan satu tim Naruto atau tinggal di rumah yang membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Kenapa kau menatapku, apa kau ingin ramen juga?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata menggeleng cepat ia terkejut mendengar suara Naruto.

"Oh." Tanpa melihat ekspresi Hinata saat itu Naruto kembali melanjutkan makannya. Walaupun ia sedikit kejam dengan Hinata tapi ia masih punya sisi baik ia bukan seperti teman bonekanya yang lainnya yang sifatnya sangat egois dan sombong.

"Hinata."

Hinata menatap Naruto yang masih melahap ramennya, di luar sana seseorang memanggilnya bagaimana ini ia tak ingin ketahuan menyimpan seorang 'lelaki' di kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : fic adventure pertama Kushi. Ini terinspirasi dri anime rozen maide tapi critax gk sama kok cuman sma" tentang boneka(?) :v hoho untuk fic adventure pertama Kushi gimana. Kritik dan sarannya yang minna ^^**

**Salam Kushi-chan ~nyuuu 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Magic crystal for life**

**Author : Utsuksuhi Hana-chan**

**Raten : T**

**Genre : adventure, Romance**

**Warning : Au, Ooc, Typo, alur kecepetan mungkin dan sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto cepat berubah kembali menjadi boneka." Ucap Hinata pelan.

Naruto menghentikan makannya dan menatap Hinata. "Kau bilang apa?" Tanyanya.

"Hentikan makanmu dan berubahlah menjadi boneka." Naruto mengangguk kemudian mengubah dirinya menjadi boneka kembali dan Hinata segera memasukan Naruto ke dalam kopernya.

"Masuk saja." Printah Hinata sambil memasang senyum manisnya agar tak di curigai.

Sosok lelaki yang lebih tua darinya datang menghampirinya. Mata lavendernya menatap tajam ke arah koper yang tak pernah ia lihat sama sekali di kamar Hinata.

"Anda di minta untuk ke dojo untuk berlatih tapi sebaiknya kau mengganti pakaian sekolah." Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Tak biasanya anda memakan ramen." Ucap Kou kemudian berbalik dan keluar dari kamar Hinata.

"Untung saja Kou tak menanyakan lebih." Hinata kemudian membuka koper tersebut dan menatap Naruto yang dalam wujud boneka namun perasaan kesal tiba-tiba datang membuat Hinata menutup koper tersebut lagi.

"Dasar boneka bodoh."

Hinata telah bersiap dengan pakaian kendonya. Sekarang mungkin ia akan bertarung dengan Hanabi lagi adiknya, walau kemungkinan untuk menang dari Hanabi kecil namun itu adalah usahanya sendiri.

Dan benar saja perkiraan Hinata sekarang ia akan bertanding dengan Hanabi. Di sana Hanabi telah siap dengan pelindung kepala yang ia kenakan.

"Pakailah pelindung kepalamu." Ucap ayahnya Hiashi Hinata mengangguk kemudian memasang pelindung kepala dan mengambil shinai.

Hanabi menatap Hinata dari celah-celah kecil men tak biasanya kakaknya terlihat serius seperti ini.

Wasit mengisaratkan mereka untuk memulai pertandingan. Mereka memberi hormat satu sama lain kemudian mereka memulai memasang kuda-kuda untuk memulai pertarungan. Hinata menatap Hanabi dengan serius dari balik celah-celah pelindung kepalanya. Mungkin ini merupakan pertarungan terakhirnya bersama Hanabi yang notabanenya adiknya.

Mereka berdua mengangkat shinai secara bersamaan. Hinata tak ingin kalah lagi dengan Hanabi. Hanabi menyerang duluan dengan bergerak cepat ke arah Hinata.

"Hyaa."

Trank~ Sreg~

Pukulan dapat Hinata hindari. Shinai itu di pegang dengan erat oleh Hinata. Kaki kirinya maju dengan cepat dan segera mengarahkan shinainya ke arah _suki_ Hanabi.

"Akh." Hanabi mundur dengan cepat saat shinai Hinata mengenai perpotongan lehernya.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau menang kali ini." Ujar dingin Hinata.

"Coba saja." Hanabi maju dengan cepat dengan mencoba memukul bagian Do dari Hinata dan Hinata kalah cepat dari Hanabi sehingga ia terkena pukulan tersebut.

Hinata menatap lekat lekat Hanabi shinai yang di pegang siap-siap untuk memukul Hanabi lagi.

'Tak ada celah untuk ku memukul.' Batin Hanabi sambil menatap lekat Hinata.

Sreg~ Taaak

Hinata berhasil memukul suki dari Hanabi.

"Hyaa." Hanabi membalas Hinata mencoba untuk bermain lebih serius lagi. Ia tak ingin kalah dari kakaknya juga.

Prak~

Shinai mereka berbenturan. Mereka sama-sama tak ingin mengalah. Keduanya menekan shinai ke tubuh lawan sehingga jarak keduanya sangat dekat. Hanabi tersenyum kecil kemudian mengambil jarak.

Tak tak trank

Mereka saling menepis shinai lawan agar tak mengenai tubuh masing-masing. Waktu pertandingan tinggal beberapa menit lagi dan Hinata harus segera mengakhiri ini dengan kemenangannya.

"Sudah saatnya." Gumam Hinata sambil melihat celah untuk ia menyerang Hanabi.

"Hyaaa!"

"Hyaa!"

Tak tak tak taakk!

Hinata sukses melukai Hanabi membuat Hanabi hampir terjatuh. Ia tak harus berbuat apa lagi wasit yang mengawasi mereka memberi aba-aba untuk mengakhiri pertandingan.

Mereka berdua memberi hormat satu sama lain kemudian Hinata berjalan melalui Hanabi untuk menaruh shinainya.

Hinata membuka pelindung kepalanya dan memberi hormat ke pada ayahnya.

"Aku pamit ke kamar ayah." Hinata kemudian keluar dari dojo. Semua menatap kagum Hinata ternyata Hinata berkembang dengan pesat.

"Kenapa bisa." Hanabi menatap punggung Hinata yang mulai menjauh. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa kakaknya menjadi begitu kuat.

Hinata akhirnya sampai di kamarnya. Rasanya memakai baju seperti ini membuatnya kepanasan padahal hujan tengah turun. Sebaiknya ia mandi sekrang.

"Kau mau kemana lagi?" Suara itu terdengar lagi. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Naruto tengah tidur di tempat tidurnya.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan tidur di tempat tidurku." Desis Hinata. Naruto tertawa kecil kemudian turun dari tempat tidur Hinata.

"Hey bagaimana kalau kita berbicara?" Naruto menatap serius Hinata. Ia harus berbicara serius dengan Hinata untuk saat ini.

"Kita sudah berbicara Naruto-san dan aku ingin mandi dulu." Hinata berjalan sambil membawa handuk dan pakaian ganti. Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang berada di depan kamarnya.

"Gadis itu."

Naruto menatap sisa ramennya yang sudah mendingin sejak tadi. Ia sangat bosan berada di dalam kamar Hinata ia ingin rasanya keluar untuk berjalan-jalan, namun pasti Hinata akan menolaknya.

Bila di lihat Hinata hanyalah gadis biasa yang judes dan sedikit manis. "Manis. Argh apa yang ku pikirkan dia tidaklah manis." Naruto menggeleng keras.

Mungkin lebih baik ia berubah menjadi boneka, ia butuh istirahat.

Lima belas menit berlalu akhirnya Hinata kembali ke kamarnya dengan pakaian santainya. Rambutnya ia gerai dan sedikit masih basah.

Di tempat tidurnya ia melihat Naruto yang telah berubah menjadi boneka. Dan Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng pelan. Sisa ramen Naruto segera ia ambil dan segera pergi ke dapur setelah menaruh mangku ramen di tempat mencuci piring Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke halaman belakangan rumahnya, ia sangat jarang ke sana paling jika ia ke sana hanya untuk melihat ikan-ikan koi yang berenang dengan indahnya.

Rintik-rintik air hujan turun dengan derasnya namun ikan koi tersebut terlihat biasa saja. Hinata mencemplungkan kakinya ke dalam kolam ikan tersebut. Ia ayunkan pelan kakinya rasanya sangat dingin beda dengan biasanya.

"Hinata-nee." Derap langka kaki terdengar sangat dekat kemudian ia merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya dan menepuk pundaknya. Tanpa menolah Hinata sudah tahu jika itu adalah Hanabi.

"Ada apa." Dari air kolam Hanabi bisa melihat jelas ekspresi Hinata yang terlihat sedih.

"Hinata-nee kau terlihat berubah." Hinata tersenyum mengejek kemudian membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Hanabi.

"Apa kau ingin aku selalu kalah darimu?"

"Ya aku ingin kau selalu kalah dariku." Hinata semakin tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Cih." Hinata mengeluarkan kakinya dari dalam kolam kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan Hanabi yang masih duduk di depan kolam ikan.

**.**

Malam akhirnya datang Hinata telah selesai menyantap makan malamnya beberapa menit lalu dan sekarang ia tengah duduk di depan meja belajarnya.

_Sring_

Cahaya putih itu kembali mengeliling Naruto dalam beberapa detik Naruto telah berubah kembali dalam wujud manusianya.

"Kita harus secepatnya memulai mencari kristal kehidupan itu." Naruto menatap Hinata. Hinata sama sekali tak ingin membalas tatapan mata Naruto.

"Aku tak bisa. Tou-sanku pasti akan melarangku," Ucap Hinata. Naruto mengangguk kecil kemudian sekelebat ide muncul dalam pikirannya.

"Oh begitukah." Gumam Naruto. Mungkin besok siang Hinata akan tercengang dengan apa yang ia rencanakan.

"Kenapa kau ingin mencari kristal kehidupan itu?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto berpikir sejenak kemudian berucap, "Karena aku ingin hidup seperti manusia biasanya."

"Itu saja?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Kristal kehidupan hanya bisa di pakai sekali saja. Kristal itu berada di suatu pulau yang tak ada di peta sama sekali. Kau bisa menemukannya jika kau menemukan mata air suci dan mata air itu merupakan jalan masuk menuju tempat kristal itu berada." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Kemudian bagaimana kau tahu kalau teman-temanmu belum mengambilnya?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Karena aku bisa merasakannya dan tak segampang itu menemukan dan masuk ke dalam tempat penyimpanan kristal tersebut."

"Sebenarnya berapa boneka yang di buat oleh Hagoromo Ootsutsuki?" Tanya Hinata yang merasa penasaran.

"Boneka yang ia buat sebanyak 9. Boneka pertama namanya Gaara dan ia memiliki ekor satu, kedua Yugito Nii si ekor dua, ketiga adalah Yagura ekor tiga, keempat Roushi ia si ekor empat, kelima adalah Han si ekor lima, keenam Utakata si ekor 6, ketujuh ia adalah Fuu ia ekor tujuh yang memiliki sayap , kedelapan adalah Killer Bee ia memiliki ekor delamapan dan terakhir aku Uzumaki Naruto si ekor sembilan." Jelas panjang lebar Naruto. Hinata tak percaya bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan pemilik ekor ke 9.

"Apa bedanya jumlah ekor dari kalian semua? Dan apa ekor kalian sama dan kenapa yang ke tujuh malah memiliki sayap?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal ia masih bingung juga kenapa si Fuu itu memiliki sayap.

"Jumlah ekor menentukan setiap kekuatan yang di miliki dan ekor kami tak sama. Aku memiliki ekor rubah semua boneka yang di buat oleh Hagoromo Ootsutsuki hanya bisa berubah setengah dari wujud mereka maksudnya ia tak bisa menyerupai mahluk dari ekor apa yang mereka dapatkan seperti aku."

_Poftt_

Tak banyak berubah dari Naruto hanya bagian telinga Naruto berubah menjadi panjang dengan bulu-bulu orange dan di bagian belakang Naruto terlihat sembilan ekor yang terlihat sangat halus.

"Su..sugoii." Puji Hinata dengan mata yang beribar.

Namun sedetik kemudian Naruto melenyapkan telinga dan ekornya. "Ya mereka hanya bisa berubah seperti itu kecuali Fuu dia akan mengeluarkan sayap-sayapnya dan aku tidak tahu kenapa ia memili sayap."

"Begitukah. Apa senjata yang kau gunakan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Pedang, aku pintar memainkan pedang." Ucap Naruto.

"Hanya pedang?" Naruto menggeleng.

"Memanah aku juga bisa dan aku juga bisa mengeluarkan rasengan dan apa ya aku sendiri masih bingung tapi aku juga bisa bertarung dengan tangan kosong," Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa.

Hinata memutar bola matanya kesal karena ucapan Naruto. "Terus apa kau tahu keistimewaan boneka yang lainnya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku hanya tahu sampai di situ aku tidak tahu mereka menggunakan senjata apa bisa jadi sama-sama pedang."

"Sudah kau terlalu banyak bertanya aku lelah aku ingin tidur." Sambung Naruto sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur Hinata.

"Hey cepat turun dari tempat tidurku." Aura hitam mengelilingi tubuh Hinata dan itu mampu membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri bisa saja ia membacakan mantra agar Hinata mengijinkan ia tidur tapi ia masih punya hati untuk melakukannya.

"Baiklah aku tidur di bawah aku tak ingin berubah menjadi boneka." Hinata tersenyum. Hinata segera memberikan selimut dan bantal untuk Naruto.

"Maaf aku tak memiliki futon lebih di kamarku."

"Tak apa." Ucap Naruto.

Untuk beberapa menit saja Hinata sudah terkapar di tempat tidurnya. Ia sungguh kelelahan hari ini.

Naruto dari bawah sini bisa mendengar dengan halus dengkuran dari Hinata.

"Kau akan jauh lebih hebat dari yang mereka bayangkan." Gumam Naruto. Saat Hinata masuk ke dalam kamarnya tadi sebenarnya Naruto cukup terkejut saat Hinata menggunakan pakaian untuk kendo namun Naruto malah tersenyum lebar.

"Dan aku tak sabar melihat raut terkejut mereka saat melihatku besok." Kekeh Naruto pelan.

**.**

Pagi ini matahari belum sepenuhnya bersinar terang. Hinata telah bersiap-siap dengan seragam sekolahnya sedangkan Naruto masih tertidur.

"Dasar tukang tidur." Hinata mengambil tas sekolahnya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia merupakan salah satu siswi dari sekolah menengah atas negri di kota Konoha kota yang tak terlalu besar ia merupakan siswi kelas 11.

Beberapa jam berlalu sejak Hinata berangkat ke sekolah akhirnya Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Matahari telah bersinar terang membuat ia menyipitkan matanya karena belum terbiasa akan sinar terang tersebut.

"Hinata telah berangkat ke sekolah rupanya." Naruto mengucek kedua matanya dan bangun dari tidurnya.

Naruto tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu membuat senyum menawan mengembang di bibirnya.

"Hahaha saatnya memulai rencana." Naruto kemudian membuka pintu kamar Hinata dan berjalan berniat akan menemui ayah Hinata.

Naruto berjalan baru beberapa meter saja namun seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang membuatnya harus menghentikan langkahnya.

"Siapa kau!" Ucap seseorang dari belakang Naruto. Naruto menoleh kebelakang sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku Naruto ingin bertemu dengan ayah dari Hinata." Orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Kou menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Untuk apa kau ingin bertemu dengan Hiashi-sama?" Tanya Kou.

"Ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin ku ucapkan." Kou mengangguk kemudian mengantar Naruto ke ruangan Hiashi. Di sana Hiashi tampak tengah duduk diam sambil menikmati ochanya.

"Hiashi-sama ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Kou kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu dan Naruto masuk tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Hiashi sambil menatap Naruto dari bawah sampai atas.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Anak anda Hinata telah di pilih oleh Hagoromo Ootsutsuki untuk menjadi rekan saya."

"Rekan dalam hal apa eh?" Tanya Hiashi dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakannya yang jelas dia di pilih menemani perjalanan saya yang akan menjadi sangat berbahaya."

Hiashi tertawa kemudian menatap tajam Naruto. "Perjalanan yang berbahaya dan si Hogoromo memilih Hinata yang lemah? Hahaha sangat lucu cari saja orang lain dan tinggalkan kediamanku."

"Tidak akan! Hinata telah terikat kontrak aku bisa saja membunuh Hinata dan seluruh keluargamu. Dan Hinata bukanlah gadis lemah ia sangat kuat asal kau tahu saja." Emosi Naruto.

"Akanku batalkan kontrak itu dan aku juga bisa membunuhmu begitu saja." Ucap Hiashi dingin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding jika anda menang aku akan meninggalkan Hinata dan jika aku menang aku bisa membawa Hinata pergi dari sini." Ucap Naruto.

Apakah ia yakin akan meninggalkan Hinata jika ia kalah? Tentu saja tidak bagaimanapun caranya ia harus membawa Hinata pergi.

"Baiklah aku terima tawaranmu, nanti siang kita akan bertarung memanah. Semoga saja kau bisa memanah anak muda," ujar Hiashi meremehkan.

"Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**10-01-2015 **

**Mulai hiatus. Mungkin fic" multhi chap bklan gk di slesain untuk wktu yang cukup lama.**


End file.
